This invention relates to bottle holders and, more particularly, to a bottle holder for supporting a plurality of empty bottles and carrying them to obtain the return deposit.
The bottle holder of the present invention includes a strap of plastic material adapted to be supported at one end. The strap contains at least one longitudinal slot for receiving the necks of the bottles and supporting the bottles in generally perpendicular relation to the strap. The necks of the bottles are inserted in an enlarged opening in the slot, and the neck of the bottle is then displaced into a narrower portion of the slot to grip the neck tightly and support the bottle from the strap. The slot is of sufficient length to accommodate a plurality of bottles so that they can be accumulated and carried by the strap to obtain the return deposit.
In a preferred embodiment of the bottle holder of the present invention, the strap is formed at one end with a transverse opening which can be used as a handle to carry the bottle holder with the empty bottles or to hang the bottle carrier from a suitable support while the empty bottles are accumulated on the strap. Moreover, the slot is preferably provided with a plurality of spaced-apart neck-locating openings to space the bottles relative to the slot in the strap, the neck-locating openings being connected by narrow portions of the slot.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference can be made to the detailed description which follows and to the accompanying drawing.